As a disclosure relating to a conventional coaxial connector, an L-type coaxial connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-109046 is known, for example. The stated coaxial connector is connected to a receptacle connector and includes a cylindrical contact portion, an engagement unit, and a central contact. The cylindrical contact portion is formed in a circular cylinder shape and fitted to a cylindrical terminal of the receptacle connector. The central contact is provided at the center of the cylindrical contact portion and makes contact with a central terminal of the receptacle connector. The engagement unit is provided at a side of the cylindrical contact portion and holds a coaxial cable.
The L-type coaxial connector constituted in the manner described above has a problem in that it cannot be rotated relative to the receptacle connector as explained below. For example, there is a case in which the L-type coaxial connector needs to be rotated relative to the receptacle connector in order to change the position of the coaxial cable connected to the L-type coaxial connector after the L-type coaxial connector and the receptacle connector have been connected to each other. Since the cylindrical contact portion and the cylindrical terminal are formed in a circular cylinder shape, the cylindrical contact portion can be rotated relative to the cylindrical terminal. However, the engagement unit is provided at a side of the cylindrical contact portion. As such, in the case where the L-type coaxial connector is rotated relative to the receptacle connector, there is a risk that the engagement unit is caught with the receptacle connector. Because of this, the L-type coaxial connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-109046 cannot be rotated relative to the receptacle connector.